videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Suit Gundam
Mobile Suit Gundam & Tekken Vs. Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting (機動戦士ガンダム＆鉄拳バーサス餓狼伝説＆龍虎の拳 Kidō Senshi Gandamu & Tekken Bāsasu Garō Densetsu & Ryūko no Ken) (from Gundam Versus) is a crossover fighting game for Arcade, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. Playable units ''Gundam'' Rage Art: Shooting Burst - Assault: Lighting Burst * RX-78-2 Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray *** Alternate Pilots: Ryu Jose, Sayla Mass ** Unit Cost: 400 * RX-78-02 Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 400 * RX-77-2 Guncannon ** Pilot: Kai Shiden *** Alternate Pilots: Hayato Kobayashi, Ryu Jose, Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type (Doan Version) ** Pilot: Cucuruz Doan ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MS-05S Char's Zaku I **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable * MS-06S Char's Zaku II **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable * MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type ** Unit Cost: 300 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RX-75-4 Guntank ** Pilot: Hayato Kobayashi **Cost: 2000 * RTX-65 Guntank Early Type ** Pilot: Casval Rem Deikun **Cost: 2000 * MSM-04 Acguy **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Akahana (CV: Katsuhisa Houki) *** Alternate Pilots: Haman Karn * YMS-15 Gyan (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: M'Quve (CV: Masahiko Tanaka) * MSN-02 Zeong (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) (Maxi Boost) ** Unit Cost: 200 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-07B Gouf ** Pilot: Ramba Ral ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-09B Dom ** Pilot: Gaia Gear **Cost: 2000 * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ** Pilot: Kamille Bidan *** Alternate Pilots: Roux Louka ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki ** Pilot: Quattro Bajeena *** Alternate Pilots: Beecha Oleg * PMX-000 Messala **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) *** Alternate Pilots: Reccoa Londe * PMX-003 The-O (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * RX-139 Hambrabi (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Yazan Gable (CV: Houchu Ohtsuka) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) ** Pilot: Emma Sheen *** Alternate Pilots: Elle Vianno ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) ** Pilot: Kamille Bidan *** Alternate Pilots: Jerid Messa ** Unit Cost: 300 * RMS-108 Marasai ** Pilot: Jerid Messa *** Alternate Pilots: Sarah Zabiarov, Kacricon Cacooler ** Unit Cost: 200 * RX-160 Byarlant ** Pilot: Jerid Messa ** Unit Cost: 200 * NRX-044 Asshimar **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Buran Blutarch (CV: Hidetoshi Nakamura) *** Alternate Pilots: Ajis Aziba * NRX-055 Baund Doc (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * RX-110 Gabthley ** Pilot: Mouar Pharaoh *** Alternate Pilots: Jerid Messa ** Unit Cost: 300 * RMS-099 Rick Dias ** Pilot: Apolly Bay *** Alternate Pilots: Roberto ** Unit Cost: 200 * RMS-106 Hizack ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * PMX-001 Palace Athene ** Pilot: Reccoa Londe ** Unit Cost: 300 * MSA-003 Nemo ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry *** Alternate Pilots: Katz Kobayashi ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-005 Methuss ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry *** Alternate Pilots: Reccoa Londe ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Judau Ashta (CV: Kazuki Yao) * FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Judau Ashta (CV: Kazuki Yao) * AMX-004 Qubeley **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Haman Karn (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara) * AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mark II **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Mashymre Cello (CV: Kenyu Horiuchi) * MSZ-006 Zeta Zaku (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Iino Abbav (CV: Masami Kikuchi) * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mark II (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elpeo Ple (CV: Chieko Honda) * RX-93 ν Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-04 Sazabi **Cost: 2500/3000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSN-04II Nightingale (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RGZ-91 Re-GZ ** Pilot: Kayra Su *** Alternate Pilots: Chan Agi, Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 200 * SN-03 Jagd Doga (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gyunei Guss (CV: Kōichi Yamadera) * F91 Gundam Formula 91 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Seabook Arno (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-05 Berga Giros **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-07 Vigna Ghina ** Pilot: Cecily Fairchild ** Unit Cost: 200 * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam + Assault/Assault-Buster **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM111E02 Gun-EZ ** Pilot: Junko Jenko ** Alternate Pilots: Maheria Meril, Kate Bush, Peggy Lee, Marbet Fingerhat ** Unit Cost: 200 * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V04+SD-VB01A V-Dash Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 ** Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Marbet Fingerhat (CV: Ayako Shiraishi) * ZM-S24G Gedlav (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * NZ-666 Kshatriya **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * MSN-06S Sinanju **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Full Frontal (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee Norn" (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RGM-96X Jesta ** Pilot: Nigel Garrett *** Alternate Pilots: Daryl McGuinness, Watts Stepney ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGZ-95 ReZEL ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 200 * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Shiroh Amada (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama) * RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type ** Pilot: Shiro Amada *** Alternate Pilots: Karen Joshua, Terry Sanders Jr. ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Norris Packard (CV: Osamu Ichikawa) * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Christina MacKenzie (CV: Megumi Hayashibara) * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Bernard Wiseman (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes" **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Anavel Gato (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Cima Garahau (CV: Mari Mashiba) * RGM-79N GM Custom ** Pilot: South Burning ** Unit Cost: 200 * RGC-83 GM Cannon II ** Pilot: Chuck Keith ** Unit Cost: 200 * EMS-10 Zudah **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall (CV: Takaya Hashi) *** Alternate Pilots: Hideto Washiya * YMT-05 Hildolfr **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen (CV: Masuo Amada) * MS-14A Gelgoog **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Herbert von Kuspen * RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Arleen Nazon * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam Thunderbolt Version (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Io Fleming (CV: Yūichi Nakamura) * MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) aka Psycho Zaku (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Daryl Lorenz (CV: Ryohei Kimura) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kincaido Nau (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai ** Pilot: Zabine Chareux ** Unit Cost: 300 * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * GF13-017NJII God Gundam/Burning Gundam (with Fuunsaiki) **Cost: 2500/3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Domon Kasshu (CV: Tomokazu Seki) * GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Sai Saishi (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (with Fuunsaiki) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Master Asia (CV: Yosuke Akimoto) * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel/Shadow Gundam ("Full Boost") **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Schwarz Bruder (CV: Hideyuki Hori) * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Allenby Beardsley (CV: Narumi Hidaka) * GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Domon Kasshu (CV: Tomokazu Seki) * JMF1336R Rising Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Rain Mikamura (CV: Yuri Amano) * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version) (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Heero Yuy (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa) * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner (CV: Ai Orikasa) * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Millardo Peacecraft/Zechs Merquise (CV: Takehito Koyasu) *** Alternate Pilot: Heero Yuy * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Chang Wufei (CV: Ryuzou Ishino) * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner (CV: Ai Orikasa) * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Duo Maxwell (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Trowa Barton (CV: Shigeru Nakahara) * OZ-00MS Tallgeese ** Pilot: Zechs Merquise ** Unit Cost: 300 * OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Treize Khushrenada (CV: Ryotaro Okiayu) * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Heero Yuy (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa) * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Version) **Cost: 2000/2500 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Trowa Barton (CV: Shigeru Nakahara) * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Zechs Merquise/Preventer Wind/Millardo Peacecraft (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Duo Maxwell (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X + GS-9900 G-Falcon **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill (CV: Wataru Takagi and Mika Kanai) * NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Shagia Frost (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa) * GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (Full Boost) ** Cost: 2500 ** Pilot: Jamil Neate (CV: Kenyu Horiuchi) * GX-9900 Gundam X + Divider (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill (CV: Wataru Takagi and Mika Kanai) * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Loran Cehack (CV: Romi Park) * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Gym Ghingnham (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * MRC-F20 SUMO (Gold type) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Harry Ord (CV: Tetsu Inada) * AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom ** Pilot: Corin Nander ** Unit Cost: 300 * AMX-109 Kapool ** Pilot: Sochie Heim *** Alternate Pilot: Miashei Kune ** Unit Cost: 200 * MRC-F20 SUMO (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Poe Aijee (CV: Yumiko Nakanishi) * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + Striker Pack weapons system (Aile, Sword, Launcher, I.W.S.P.) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * TMF/A-803 LaGOWE **Cost: 1000 **Pilots: Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha (CV: Ryotaro Okiayu and Fumi Hirano) * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Shani Andras (CV: Shunichi Miyamoto) * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Rau Le Creuset (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Yzak Jule (CV: Tomokazu Seki) * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Nicol Amalfi (CV: Romi Park) * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam + METEOR **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Athrun Zala (CV: Akira Ishida) * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) * ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam + Silhouette Packs system (Force, Sword, Blast) (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) *** Alternate Pilots: Lunamaria Hawke (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Stella Loussier (CV: Houko Kuwashima) * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (Full Boost Free DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Lacus Clyne (CV: Rie Tanaka) * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (Andrew Waltfeld colors) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Andrew Waltfeld (CV: Ryotaro Okiayu) * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rey Za Burrel (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootari (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha (CV: Naomi Shindō) * ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss (CV: Takanori Nishikawa) * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Heine Westenfluss colors) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss (CV: Takanori Nishikawa) * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui and Oowashi packs) (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame (MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Powered) **Cost: 2000 **Pilots: Lowe Guele and 8/Hachi (CV: Masaya Onosaka and Rikako Aikawa) * MBF-P03-2ND-L Gundam Astray Blue Frame second L (PS3 Exclusive, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gai Murakumo (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * MBF-P01-Re Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Rondo Gina Sahaku (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * MBF-P01-Re Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rondo Mina Sahaku (CV: Katsuki Masako) * MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilots: Lowe Guele and 8/Hachi (CV: Masaya Onosaka and Rikako Aikawa) * CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Canard Pars (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Prayer Reverie (CV: Sachiko Kojima) * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilots: Lowe Guele and 8/Hachi (CV: Masaya Onosaka and Rikako Aikawa) * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Sven Cal Bayang (CV: Daisuke Ono) * GSX-401FW Stargazer (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilots: Sol Lune Lange and Selene McGriff (CV: Jun Fukuyama and Sayaka Ohara) * GN-0000 00 Gundam/GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser **Cost: 3000 **Pilots: Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad (CV: Mamoru Miyano and Miyu Irino) * GN-001 Gundam Exia + GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E (GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei/Soran Ibrahim (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * GN-006 Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * GNX-Y901TW Susanowo **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Mr. Bushido/Graham Aker (CV: Yuichi Nakamura) * GN-002 Gundam Dynames (PS3 Exclusive, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Ali al-Saachez (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios ** Pilot: Allelujah Haptism ** Unit Cost: 300 * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ** Pilot: Johann Trinity ** Unit Cost: 300 * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ** Pilot: Michael Trinity *** Alternate Pilot: Ali al-Saachez ** Unit Cost: 300 * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Nena Trinity (CV: Rie Kugimiya) * CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Ribbons Almark (CV: Noboru Sogetsu) * GN-007 Arios Gundam + GNR-101A GN Archer (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 (Full Boost), 2500 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino) * GNX-609T GN-XIII (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000/1500 **Pilot: Patrick Colasour (CV: Kenji Hamada) * SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom ** Pilot: Graham Aker ** Unit Cost: 300 * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi ** Pilot: Soma Peries ** Unit Cost: 200 * GNX-603T GN-X ** Pilot: Sergei Smirnov *** Alternate Pilots: Soma Peries, Patrick Colasour ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Soma Peries (CV: Arisa Ogasawara) * GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei/Soran Ibrahim (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * CB-002 Raphael Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tieria Erde (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * GNX-903VW Brave Commander Test Type (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Graham Aker (CV: Yuichi Nakamura) * GN-010 Gundam Zabanya (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * GN-011 Gundam Harute (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino and Arisa Ogasawara) * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 + Wear System (Normal, Spallow, Titus) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga) * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 + Wear System (Normal, Double Bullet) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno (CV: Takuya Eguchi) * xvm-zgc Zeydra (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 + Wear System (Normal, Fortress, Orbital) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) * xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) * AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno/Captain Ash (CV: Kōsuke Toriumi) * AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gransa **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno * YG-111 Gundam G-Self (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Bellri Zenam (CV: Mark Ishii) * CAMS-05 Mack Knife (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Captain Mask/Luin Lee (CV: Takuya Satō) * MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane + Full Dress (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Aida Surugan (CV: Yu Shimamura) * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (First Form) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Mikazuki Augus (CV: Kengo Kawanishi) * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (Fourth Form) ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit Cost: 300 * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit Cost: 300 * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gaelio Bauduin (CV: Masaya Matsukaze) * BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam ** Pilot: Meijin Kawaguchi III ** Unit Cost: 500 * RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit-1 (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 ** Pilot: Yuu Kajima (CV: Junichi Suwabe) *MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 ** Pilot: Nimbus Schterzen (CV: Show Hayami) * RX-105 Ξ Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 ** Pilot: Mafty Navilles Erin/Hathaway Noa (CV: Nozomu Sasaki) * RX-104FF Penelope (DLC Full Boost, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Rein Eim (CV: Takahiro Mizushima) * RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith ** Pilot: Travis Kirkland ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type ** Pilot: Vincent Gleissner ** Unit Cost: 300 * Extreme Gundam type-Leos Eclipse Phase (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Leos Aroi (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto) * Extreme Gundam type-Leos Xenon Phase (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Leos Aroi * Extreme Gundam type-Leos Agios Phase (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Leos Aroi * Extreme Gundam type-Leos II Vs (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Leos Aroi *Extreme Gundam Type Sthesia Excellia **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Sthesia Awar ''Tekken'' Rage Art: Fighting Burst - Rage Drive: Delta Burst *Alex *Alisa Bosconovitch *Ancient Ogre *Angel *Anna Williams *Armor King *Asuka Kazama *Baek Doo San *Bob *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Claudio Serafino *Craig Marduk *Devil Jin *Dr. Bosconovitch *Eddy Gordo *Eliza *Feng Wei *Forest Law *Ganryu *Gigas *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Jack-X *Julia Chang / Jaycee *Jin Kazama *Jinpachi Mishima *Josie Rizal *Jun Kazama *Katarina Alves *Kazumi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima / Devil Kazuya *King *Kuma *Kunimitsu *Lars Alexandersson *Lee Chaolan / Violet *Lei Wulong *Leo Kliesen *Lili *Ling Xiaoyu *Lucky Chloe *Marshall Law *Master Raven *Michelle Chang *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Miharu Hirano *Nina Williams *Ogre *Panda *Paul Phoenix *Prototype Jack *Raven *Roger Jr. *Sebastian *Sergei Dragunov *Shaheen *Slim Bob *Steve Fox *Tiger Jackson *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu *Zafina ''Fatal Fury'' Rage Art: Power Burst - NEOMAX: Mega Burst * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi * Richard Meyer * Michael Max * Duck King * Tung Fu Rue * Hwa Jai * Big Bear / Raiden * Billy Kane * Geese Howard * Kim Kaphwan * Mai Shiranui * Axel Hawk * Laurence Blood * Wolfgang Krauser *Sokaku Mochizuki *Bob Wilson *Hon-Fu *Blue Mary *Franco Bash *Ryuji Yamazaki *Jin Chonshu *Jin Chonrei *Li Xiangfei *Toji Sakata *Tsugumi Sendo *Rock Howard *Bonne Jenet *Gato *Hotaru Futaba *Tizoc / King of Dinosaurs * Alice ''Art of Fighting'' (including Buriki One) Rage Art: Energy Burst - Climax: Ultra Burst * Ryo Sakazaki (リョウ・サカザキ) / Mr. Karate II * Robert Garcia (ロバート・ガルシア) * Jack Turner (ジャック・ターナー) * Lee Pai Long (李白龍) * King (キング) * Micky Rogers (ミッキー・ロジャース) * John Crawley (ジョン・クローリー　) * Mr. Big (ミスター・ビッグ) * Takuma Sakazaki (タクマ・サカザキ) / Mr. Karate (ミスター・カラテ) * Yuri Sakazaki (ユリ・サカザキ) * Eiji Kisaragi (如月影二) * Temjin (テムジン) * Kasumi Todoh (藤堂香澄) * Jin Fu-Ha (不破刃) * Karman Cole (カーマン・コール) * Lenny Creston (レニィ・クレストン) * Rody Birts (ロディ・バーツ) * Wang Koh-San (王覚山) * Gai Tendo * Rob Python * Jacques Ducalis * Seo Yong Song * Takato Saionji * Payak Sitpitak * Song Xuandao * Patrick Van Heyting * Ivan Sokolov * Akatsuki-Maru ''Raiden'' (Guest) Rage Art: Hyper Burst - Cheer: Super Burst * Azuma (Japan) * Fighting Thunder ME-02 Kai (Philippines) * Spirit of Dragon (United States) * Moulin Rouge (France) Boss units ''Gundam'' *MAN-08 Elmeth **Pilot: Lalah Sune **Assist: MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dmitri (CV: Toshio Furukawa) * MSN-02 Perfect Zeong **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MA-08 Big Zam (Full Boost) **Pilot: Dozle Zabi (CV: Tessho Genda) *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam **Pilot: Four Murasame * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam (CV: Yuu Asakawa) * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II (Transformable) **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * NZ-000 Quin Mantha **Pilot: Ple Two *NZ-333 α Azieru **Pilot: Quess Paraya **Assist: MSN-03 Jagd Doga * XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) (CV: Masaaki Maeda) *ZMT-S29S Zanneck **Pilot: Fuala Griffon **Assist: ZM-S06S Zoloat * Adrastea class battleship *JDG-009X Devil Gundam **Assist: Gundam Head * GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam **Pilot: Stella Loussier (CV: Houko Kuwashima) * Apsalus II **Pilot: Inah Sahalin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) * GNMA-0001V Regnant **Pilot: Louise Halevy (CV: Chiwa Saito) * GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * AMA-X7 Shamblo (Full Boost) **Pilot: Loni Garvey (CV: Mariya Ise) * NZ-999 Neo Zeong **Pilot: Full Frontal * MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May (CV: Hideo Ishikawa) * EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie (CV: Mugihito) *Apsalus III **Pilot: Aina Sahalim and Ginias Sahalin **Assist: MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type ''Tekken'' *NANCY-MI847J *Azazel *Devil Kazumi *Unknown ''Fatal Fury'' * Grant * Kain R. Heinlein ''Art of Fighting / Buriki One'' * Sinclair (シンクレア) * Wyler (ワイラー) * Silber ''Raiden'' (Guest) * Platon * Great Horn * Kraken * Spice Birds * Blow of Hornet * Messiah * Angel * Humpty Dumpty * Divine Rampart ''Mobile Suit Gundam & Tekken vs. Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting Original'' * Extreme Gundam (Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase/Tachyon Phase/Ignis Phase/Mystic Phase [Full Boost]) ** Pilot: ex- (CV: Gackt) Note: Extreme Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. DLC Units Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis * RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" ** Pilot: Quentin Fermo ** Unit Cost: 500 * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom ** Pilot: Danton Hyleg ** Unit Cost: 100 DLC Costumes *The King of Fighters Online *SNK High School Collection *Days of Memories *SNK Gals Island DLC Characters *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Ultraman Zero *Kyo Kusanagi Story "Universal Century" Main Story * U.C. 0001 * U.C. 0068 * U.C. 0071 * U.C. 0074 * U.C. 0079 * U.C. 0080 * U.C. 0083 * U.C. 0087 * U.C. 0088 * U.C. 0089 * U.C. 0093 * U.C. 0096 * U.C. 0105 * U.C. 0123 * U.C. 0133 * U.C. 0136 * U.C. 0153 * U.C. 0169 Character Episode * U.C. * F.C. * A.C. * A.W. * C.C. * C.E. * A.D. * A.G. * R.C. * P.D. * Tekken * Fatal Fury * Art of Fighting * Unknown Main Menu * Story "Universal Century" ** Single Player ** Online Co-Op * Online Battle ** Ranked Match ** Player Match ** Tournament Mode ** Leaderboards * Offline Battle ** Arcade Battle ** Ghost Battle ** VS Battle ** Team Battle ** Time Attack ** Surivival ** Practice * Customize * Jukebox ** Tekken ** Gundam ** Art of Fighting ** Fatal Fury ** The King of Fighters ** Raiden * Gallery * Options * PlayStation®Store * Xbox Store * Steam Store * VR Mode Soundtrack *''Faylan'' by RED Decision (opening) *''Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu'' by Minami Kuribayashi (ending) Sequel Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Bandai games Category:Namco Category:SNK Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:2018 video games